


Wild Encounter

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Gen, One Shot, Prison, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Timmy overused his fairies and now he has to be a prisoner at the Fairy World Maximum Security Prison for a day as his punishment...





	Wild Encounter

-Timmy's House-

"Sport, would give us a moment to rest. We have been granting wishes all morning!" Wanda exclaim in tiredness

"But, it's not even afternoon yet!" Timmy muttered

"What did you say just now Timmy?" Wanda was too tired to pay attention on what Timmy said

"I say nothing Wanda. By the way where is Cosmo?" Timmy look around the room and see no sight of his Fairy Godfather.

Wanda fell asleep on the floor and no longer hearing anything Timmy said just now

"Great! Now who's gonna grant all my other wishes that I have planned for today" Timmy sigh and decide to lay on his bed and read his Crimson Chin comics. Suddenly, out of no where Jorgen poof in Timmy's room.

"TURNER!!!"

"Y-yes?*gulp* Jorgen?* Timmy was panic as he knows Jorgen doesn't come here for a party

"According, to Da Rules" a giant purple book poof in front of Timmy. "If a godchild overworked their fairies-" Jorgen's sentence got cut before he fully read out the the rule.

"Please, don't tell me, you gonna take my fairy godparents away!!! Please no I beg your mercy!!! Cosmo and Wanda were everything to me"

Jorgen just blink his eyes in confusion before he start to open his month again "What are you talking about Turner? I haven't even finish my sentence and you are already acting so emotional"

"You mean you are not going to take my fairy godparents?" Timmy wants to double confirm with Jorgen just in case

"Just let me finish my sentence will you?" Timmy nodded. "Now where was I, ahhh yes. If a godchild overworked their fairies, the godchild will be sent to Fairy World Maximum Security Prison as a prisoner for a day" Jorgen close the book and poof it away. "You know what this mean Turner?"

Timmy start panicking again. Then again it was his fault after all so he does deserve a punishment. He look down staring to the floor and say "Yes Jorgen. I understood. I deserve a punishment. But before we go I have a request. When Wanda wakes up I want her and Cosmo have a romantic dinner together without any annoying godchild wishing for random things"

"Fine. I will help you settle that. Since you do love your fairies as much as they love you too" Jorgon was heart touched by Timmy's request

* * *

-Fairy World Maximum Security Prison-

Jorgen poofed Timmy here with his prisoner uniform. Lucky for him he doesn't need the Anti-Flight suit. Timmy was placed in cell room number 167. "I will send you back at 9.00 and then you should go to bed and prepare for your school tomorrow" Timmy nodded as a sign he understood what Jorgen say.

While sitting around in his cell room, he notice that each cell room's wall were made of glass. It kinda frightened Timmy for a moment as he can see through other prisoners room. But that doesn't bother Timmy for a long time. In fact, he's scare if he bump in with anyone who knows him.

"Hello, Timothy long time no see" the shadow figure slowly walk near to the light revealing himself.

Timmy froze in spot. The voice is so familiar. He doesn't dare to turn back and look who was it. "So, Timothy what brings you here and where are your fairies?" He asked Timmy while adjusting his monocle.

Timmy take a deep breath and force himself to turn and see Anti Cosmo cell room. Unfortunately, he didn't notice his cell neighbor was his evil doppelganger of his fairy godfather. "What do you want from me Anti Cosmo?"

"Absolutely nothing, just wanted to welcome my new cell neighbor"

"I'm not sure what are you up to Anti Cosmo. But I warn you. If you start talking to me again. I'm gonna call Jorgen!"

"Ouh please!, do all human child act like this? Hiding behind like a coward? Besides, I know why are you here. You break Da Rules did you? What did you do this time Timothy?" Anti Cosmo chuckle

Timmy coughed a little. "Why should I tell you! And can you stop talking to me! Why dont you talk to Anti Wanda instead?"

"You think I don't want to talk to her? I miss her! I'd like to see my sweet Anti Wanda again. But too bad, Jorgen has transfer her to Fairy World Prison with the other Anti Fairies and leave me all alone until you came…" Anti Cosmo exclaim with sadness.

"What do you mean by you being alone until I came?" Timmy raise his brow in confusion

"Well, Timothy how do I say this. So basically, being an evil genius myself. I'm stuck here with all the criminal morons-" Timmy cuts his sentence "That means you are a moron too right? I mean if you're an evil genius. Why don't you escape from this place?"

"I did try to escape! In fact, millions of times and I always ended up getting beat by Jorgen!" Anti Cosmo said with anger.

After Anti Cosmo's last sentence Timmy hasn't say a single word to him neither does Anti Cosmo to Timmy. 3 hours of silent moment has past, and it's dinner time for all the prisoners. The guards give out the food to each cell rooms. Today's menu a weird green looking stu and for desert an apple. Timmy only ate the apple he was disgusted by the stu.

"Timothy" Anti Cosmo finally break the silent

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about this before like imagining Cosmo and Wanda was never your fairy godparents but it's some other fairies?"

"If the 'some other fairies' you're talking about is you then hell no. Say what do you always wanted me to be your Anti-godchild?"

"Well its-its because-" Anti Cosmo biting his lips

"Because what?"

"Because, I think you didn't get enough attention from your Fairy Godparents and you weren't able have them granting all the wishes for you due to Da Rules. And if you were my Anti godchild I will give you all the attention you need and granting you all the wishes you desire without being caught by Da Rules. A-and I'm just really jealous at Cosmo and Wanda because they got the chance to love you like their own child because we anti fairies are not allowed to have godchild" Anti Cosmo make his explanation in a quick one shot.

Timmy has no words for what Anti Cosmo said just now. The clock on the wall shows 9.00pm. Jorgen poof in front of Timmy's cell and open the lock. "Are you ready to go Turner? I hope you won't overuse your fairies again"

"I promise I won't overuse my fairies again. Ummm… Jorgen, could you give me a minute I want to say something to someone please" Timmy begs Jorgen

"Fine! Make it quick"

"Thanks Jorgen" Timmy thanked Jorgon. Timmy walks near to Anti Cosmo's cell room. "Anti Cosmo?"

"Yes, Timothy?"

"About what you said earlier… is it true?" Timmy wonders if this was one of his mind tricks

"I may be an anti fairy, Timothy. I admit I do have billions of evil schemes spiraling in my head. But, what I'm saying now… it's true…" Anti Cosmo just stares at Timmy for a moment before he stares down to floor. "Bye, Timothy, see you next time"

"Turner, you done yet" Jorgen exclaim his losing his patience.

"Yes, Jorgen!" Timmy yells back too Jorgen. "Bye, Anti Cosmo, maybe we can have a truce now?" Timmy hope the leader of the anti fairies will redeem himself in some sort of way. Anti Cosmo look up and stares at Timmy again without saying anything. Timmy knows it's hard for anti fairies to change their usual habits of bringing bad luck. No matter what, Timmy gotta go before he gets strangle by Jorgen.

* * *

Jorgen poof Timmy home with his pajamas. Not long later, Cosmo and Wanda poof home from their romantic dinner. "Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaim in happiness as the three hug each other. "Cosmo, Wanda I got something to say"

"What is it sport? Did you get hurt at the Fairy World Maximum Security Prison?" Wanda starts to worry.

"No, Wanda I'm absolutely fine. What I wanted to say is I'm sorry that I overworked you two" 

"It's okay, Timmy! No matter what happens we will always love you" Cosmo smile.

"Timmy its time for you to sleep you still have school tomorrow" Wanda advice Timmy so he won't be late again. Timmy lays on his bed "Goodnight Cosmo and Wanda"

"Goodnight Timmy!"

Although, Timmy is on the bed he can't really sleep as he was wandering about everything Anti Cosmo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fairy World Maximum Security Prison Anti Cosmo lays down on the cold metal floor trying to sleep but something's bothering him. "A truce? With Timothy? Hmmm..."


End file.
